An Afternoon in the Library
by gothamgirl28
Summary: S3 and S4 AU. Tom, Sybil, and their daughter Sybbie are visiting Downton for a week or two in Spring 1922. Mary finds Tom working in the library and conversation ensues, followed by fluffiness.


This ficlet was originally posted on Tumblr. It's based on an adorable gif created and posted by Angiemagz. I'm not sure how well I wrote Mary in this, but I hope I did her justice.

* * *

Monday, 1 May 1922

Tom was sitting at the desk in Downton Abbey's library, reading the newspaper and taking notes on recent events in Ireland. Though he was technically on holiday, he still needed to keep up with everything happening at home. It felt like something was happening every day and Tom's career as a journalist depended on him keeping up to date with everything.

As he was finishing up his note taking, Mary entered the library.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Tom, but I was looking for Sybil."

He smiled and said, "You're not interrupting. I was just finishing up. Sybil's visiting the hospital with Isobel." He glanced at his pocket watch and continued speaking, "She should be back soon. We're going to walk down to the village to go to the May Day Festival. It's all Sybil's talked about since we decided to visit."

Mary sat down on one of the red sofas and replied, "Well, she always loved the May Day celebrations. She more likely cannot wait to bring Sybbie to the festival."

He beamed at his sister-in-law's words. "She loves nothing more than showing off our daughter."

"As do you," Mary responded with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Tom said nothing, but smiled at her. He grabbed a book he had on the desk and turned to face Mary directly.

Noticing this, she asked, "What did you choose to read? Marx? Ruskin?"

He smirked and answered, "No, it's a novel. I promised Sybil I would read some fiction while we visited. Apparently, I work too hard and need to relax."

Noticing that Tom didn't actually say what he was reading, she asked, "So what did you choose?"

"_Crime and Punishment_."

Mary busted out laughing. "I don't think that's what Sybil meant."

"Perhaps, but she only said that I should read a novel and _Crime and Punishment_ is a novel."

She shook her head at him. The two continued talking for a while, discussing various topics before Mary turned to something that had been on her mind since the previous evening.

"Sybil told mama and me this morning that you three would not be able to visit for Christmas this year."

Smirking, he replied, "That's correct."

Noticing his smirk, she continued, "Sybil didn't say why."

Amused, he said, "Really?"

"Yes. I thought you would know why."

"I do."

She straightened up a bit, trying to contain her excitement. "Is it for the reason I think it is?"

"I don't know. What do you think is the reason?"

Frustrated with Tom, Mary huffed, "Is Sybil having another baby?"

Tom didn't reply, but smiled at his sister-in-law. He knew if he told Mary that Sybil was pregnant before Sybil did, he would never hear the end of it. He was about to ask her if she and Matthew were going to bring George to the festival when the door to the library opened, and Nanny Rice entered with two very fussy children. Sybbie, in her white dress with blue collar and trim with her blue ribbon in her hair, walked in holding Nanny Rice's hand, a pout on her face letting her daddy know that she was not happy. Tom opened his arms out to his little girl and she walked right into them, grizzling and mumbling into his chest.

Nanny Rice, holding an equally fussy George, spoke. "I'm sorry, Mr. Branson. She woke up from her nap crying and wanted her mother, but Lady Sybil had already left. She's been in a right state for a half an hour."

Holding his daughter close, Tom responded kindly. "It's fine. Sybil mentioned that she's been going through a phase where she wakes up from her nap crying. I meant to be in the nursery when she awoke. It's my fault really." Looking at the fussing baby boy in her arms, he added, "I assume Sybbie's fussiness spread to George."

The nanny smiled and nodded her head, then handed her youngest charge to his mother. She apologized to Lady Mary and quietly left the room.

For the next several minutes, both parents were consumed with their children and Mary's question about her youngest sister's possible pregnancy was forgotten. Soon, both Sybbie and George had stopped fussing. At that moment, Carson entered the library to inform Mary that she had a phone call. Tom had moved onto the red sofa opposite Mary and she handed him George.

With both children on his lap, he began to tell them a story of his own making, enchanting them with sound effects and altering his voice for different characters. Before Tom or the children knew it, twenty minutes had passed and he was finishing his story. His pronouncement of "The End" was greeted by a round of applause. Looking up, he saw Sybil standing there smiling.

"That was wonderful, Tom. You really have a gift for storytelling."

Tom smiled, pleased by his wife's compliment. Sybil walked over and sat down next to Tom, Sybbie, and George. Taking George into her arms, she said, "I think I just had a lovely preview of what life will be like a year from now when the baby is George's age."

Outside the library, Mary smiled and said under her breath, "I knew it," before walking into the library to congratulate the Bransons.

The end…for now.


End file.
